


(A Hopeful) Melody in Moll

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, F/F, Fem!lay, Genderswap, Polyamorous Character, Social Commentary, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: [Prompt #G23] Working in an industry that has monetized and commercialized the concept of soulmates, Yixing believes she has no illusions about the possibility of finding one’s soulmate. That is until her very own soulmate crosses her way.





	(A Hopeful) Melody in Moll

“No.” 

“Please.” Kim Junmyeon begged insistently. It was no use however, given who he had come to with his endeavor. 

“My contract explicitly states that I work exclusively with artists that have settled in life with their soulmate. We set up that new agreement only a year ago and in return I obligated myself to another three years of working mainly for this company. Which part of that and my obvious no give incentive to keep asking?” Zhang Yixing pointed out as she peered at the manager over the brim of her glasses. 

“I know your contract and I personally think that it limits your creative freedom.” Junmyeon shot back exasperated. “Your production style would fit this artist perfectly and thus you should work together.” 

“It’s still a no. Pass them over to Chanyeol.” Yixing said firmly. 

The following sigh let her know that Junmyeon admitted defeat. 

“Alright, alright. But we’re still on for tonight? I promised the group that you’re coming to celebrate their selling record.” 

Yixing nodded into Junmyeon’s direction before she turned back to the screen and chose a file in the multitrack session. 

“Yeah, I’m coming. I promised Luhan anyway.” 

“I’ll send you a text to remind you, just in case.” 

“Sure, do that. Now get out, I got a deadline for pre-mastering Ok Sangkwon’s comeback album upcoming and I rather be done with it today than tomorrow.” 

“Got it, you workaholic.” 

~

Zhang Yixing had always had a strong set of personal ethics. Take care of the elder, be respectful to everyone unless their actions suggest them undeserving of such, have patience with children and guide them with a firm hand, check up on your friends, be honest and genuine, do not hurt people intentionally, work hard and diligently on the tasks you are given or take upon, take pride in your creations, strive to improve yourself as individual and part of your community and stick by the promises you made. 

It was a year ago that Yixing had made another promise with herself that she intended to keep. 

The highest personal goal in society is the union of soulmates. Soulmates recognize one another by the so-called Melody of Heart, a unique melody that plays inside the head of every individual and matches with one or - on rare occasions - several other individuals. Those with matching melodies are typically romantic and sexual matches, but there exist cases of non-romantic or non-sexual matches as well. Usually the commitment to one’s soulmate means a change in the life of the individuals toward building a completely new life together, a bubble of harmony of those individuals. 

As soon as Yixing realized her ability to create music she began guarding her Melody. Other than her parents who naturally heard her humming it freely from early age on no one knew the sound of it - aside from her match. She had always made a point not to lay her Melody down in an audio file, neither personally sung nor composed with instruments. It was her conviction that exposing her Melody to as many people as possible was not the way to find her match. 

Music business at large operated vastly different. 

Idol business made its biggest sales on the concept of soulmates. Young idol groups and solo artists usually catered to an audience dreaming of finding a good-looking young soulmate, a need that these groups and artists commercially filled. Most producers, writers and composers in and outside of idol business focused on the topic of love and soulmates for it promised the highest earnings and young people became idols in order to find their significant other through their career. 

Therefore, it was not uncommon to release songs with an individual’s Melody when they were in their late twenties and had established themselves as an artist for at least three years. Melodies being released to the public was an unspoken fact and it was up to the artist to announce publicly whether and which song of theirs held the respective individual’s Melody. The probability of fraud existed, many a fan dreaming of being soulmate to their favorite artist. 

Generally, artists who had not found their soulmate past their twenties were regarded with pity and fascination. This, too, had created a market full of especially dedicated fans who were particularly supportive and happy when the artist found their soulmate after all. 

In consequence the finding of one’s soulmate lead to mostly female artists quitting their career in favor of having a family and raising their children. 

Yixing was friend of a female idol, member of a highly sought out girl group she produced for and worked closely with, who left the group after a whirlwind romance with a much older actor who claimed to be her soulmate. It turned out to be a fraud and left said friend at the ruins of her career and reputation. 

Yixing had warned Solbin, had seen it coming and still it made her sad to be right. She supported her friend wherever she could, sometimes babysitting the child born out of wedlock and only recently they managed to convince her friend’s former company to accept her back as vocal coach. It had been a tough year. 

Yixing had promised herself to never let this happen to her or any of those she cared for again. She also drew a clear line at the toxicity of the gamble with soulmates and agreed on a new contract with the company she produced for. 

Ever since Yixing only produced for artists that had found their soulmate and continued their career in music. She felt comfort in no longer contributing to the exploitation that idol business did and formed close bonds with the artists she produced. 

Ok Sangkwon had taken a break for three years to support his wife after the birth of twin girls and now returned to the music scene with an album about young married life and parenthood. Yixing had been over for dinner several times to discuss the musical path he wanted to take and was as endeared with the children as their father themselves. 

The Chinese trio Luhan, Kris and Zitao was one of the rare occurrences of multiple people being soulmates and only came out about their romantic commitment with the release of their fifth studio album. The sales had rocketed out of the ordinary and broken a few records. The work with them was one of the most fruitful and productive Yixing had, seeing as the three of them had individual experiences in composing and songwriting and harmonized greatly with Yixing’s work style. 

Yixing had no illusions. Her chances to finding her soulmate where slim if she did not allow someone to sing her Melody. Yet, she kept it close to her heart and allowed no one a glimpse. If she was honest the possibility of meeting someone that expected her or made her want to change and exchange her entire life and all its passions for something entirely new they built together frightened her a little. 

“You came!” Luhan exclaimed excited when Yixing turned up at the party location, a high-profile club in the Itaewon district that she usually avoided. But a promise was a promise and Junmyeon had reminded her in due time to go home and change into an appropriate outfit. 

“As your producer I cannot miss the big celebration, can I?” Yixing teased when he hugged her tight. Kris and Zitao followed suit, nearly dwarfing her in their respective hugs. 

“So you aren’t here as a friend? How disappointing.” Zitao retorted with a good-natured grin. Yixing barely contained the need to flick his forehead like a five-year-old. 

“She’s here for the free booze and the gorgeous women, obviously.” Kris said with a roll of his eyes and this pulled a genuine laugh out of Yixing’s throat. The gorgeous women part was absolutely true. 

Before coming out the trio had been extremely popular among the female artists in the industry. Yixing had thought the announcement of being romantically committed soulmates might have dulled that popularity, but the attendance ratio of female artists at the party proved her to be mistaken. If anything, it seemed the number of women flocking to the group had increased. 

Yixing left the hosts to inform Junmyeon of her presence and greet a few of the artists she formerly produced or was otherwise acquainted with. She found Junmyeon sitting with Baekhyun, her manager Minseok and another woman. 

“Producer Zhang reporting back to Manager Kim, I dutifully arrived to participate at the celebration. Permission to mingle?” 

“You’re impossible.” Junmyeon groaned but waved her off. Minseok huffed out a laugh at her mocking salute while Baekhyun shuffled to make space for her in their booth. 

“How was the solo tour?” Yixing asked Baekhyun who immediately gushed over her time overseas and working as a solo artist after the many years of being her disbanded group’s main vocalist. The rest of her former group member had decided to continue their studies at university or got married, only Baekhyun still made music. Her soulmate was a non-celebrity who owned a small construction business and had as liberal views on the individual’s development within a soulmate commitment as Baekhyun and Yixing had. 

Yixing in return updated Baekhyun on her recent productions, prospective new artists to work with and her lack of relationship as per usual. 

“I visited Solbin at work the other day. She seems really happy to be back with music, considering how she ended her career. Did you know she brings her son with her when daycare is closed? All her students are enamored with him.” Baekhyun chuckled fondly. Like Yixing she stayed in contact with her ex-member despite the scandal. 

“Well, he’s pretty cute and he knows it. He always tries to charm me into sweets and other things.” Yixing laughed. 

“I’m sure he underestimates how stubborn you are.” 

“Doesn’t everybody?” Minseok commented on her right, while Junmyeon laughed and the other woman smiled politely, lips curling prettily into a cat-like smile. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Zhang Yixing.” Yixing greeted the stranger and bent her head in a suggested bow. The grin of the woman’s face deepened as she returned the gesture. 

“Kim Jongdae, I signed with your company recently. Perhaps we’ll work together in the future.” 

Yixing nodded politely and prepared to ask further about the musical direction the other intended to take when she saw a sour look flashing over Junmyeon’s face before he schooled it back to a neutral impression. It made her suspicious. 

“Do you happen to have the artist name Chen?” Yixing asked curiously and Jongdae nodded excitedly. 

“That’s me.” 

So this was the woman Junmyeon had tried to convince her to work with, Yixing concluded. The smart move would have been to end the conversation here, but Yixing was a little curious why Junmyeon had been so insistent where he usually accepted a no right away. 

“Your forte is R’n’B, ballads and pop I’ve heard.” 

“You’re right again, although I don’t mind other genres, rock to be precise. Not so sure Producer Park is going to having something like that in store for me.” Jongdae said with a nonchalant shrug that did not betrayed the sharp attention with which she focused Yixing. 

“We don’t really have someone dabbing in rock in our producer team. Chanyeol’s probably going to unload all his tragic, bittersweet soulmate songs on you.” 

“Fine by me. I’ve got a breakup to channel into that anyway. Men can be pricks.” 

“You’ll be fine then.” Yixing assured her. 

Eventually she left the group to get something to drink and network. She had heard enough about Jongdae for the moment. There seemed to be nothing that set Jongdae much apart from the other female solo artists of the company, although a dry brand of the humor flashed up if one paid close attention. 

Considering his character Yixing should have known Junmyeon would not leave her alone after all. By the end of the night he appeared back by her side with - of course - Kim Jongdae in tow. 

“Jongdae lives in your neighborhood, I thought you two could share a taxi.” 

Yixing, feeling generous, nodded and scooted over to make room for Jongdae to sit. The other kept listening to the vivid discussion about the influence of Western music in the Asian music market, nursing a drink and dropping pointed remarks at times that made the round roar with laughter. It was pleasant and so Yixing was indeed not too upset about Junmyeon passing down babysitting duties over his newest artist to her. 

“To Hapjeong please.” Yixing informed the taxi driver as she clumsily climbed into the car. Jongdae followed her, giggling and obviously far from tipsy at that point. Yixing had had a few drinks that night but she was nowhere near as delirious as her hosts and some other guests and definitely soberer than Jongdae. 

“That was a nice party.” Jongdae hummed, eyes closed and lips curled into a smile as she relaxed against the cushion of the backseat. 

Yixing took a moment to take in the view, the publicly concealed compartment of her thinking appreciating the visual she was served. She had not heard Jongdae sing, but surely the company was thinking of selling her as the soft and cute type with sprinkles of quirkiness. Jongdae was petite enough, slender and slim, to fit a multitude of styles that appealed to both teenage girls and middle-aged men. The thought made Yixing shudder a little. 

The taxi driver dropped them off at Yanghwa bridge and Yixing briefly considered offering to walk Jongdae home to make sure she came home safely, but before she could voice her offer, Jongdae tugged at her shirt. 

“Come on, let’s go down to the river. The echo under the bridge is the best.” 

Yixing trotted after Jongdae slowly. Her eyes followed the woman happily swaying forward along the river and occasionally swept to their surroundings for possible threats. They were two slightly boozed women out alone at night and, although not generally fearful, Yixing thought it hurt not to be on guard. 

“Isn’t this the best?” Jongdae shouted as they stood under the bridge and her booming voice carried over the water before it bounced back toward them from the underside of the bridge. Yixing closed her eyes to focus on the last seconds of the echo ringing through the air and nodded briefly. 

“This place forgives nothing.” Jongdae stated somewhere to her right “I used to come here to practice my voice and hearing every night because you can hear every mistake from pitch to breathing technique to volume. I used to gain a little money next to my studies as vocal teacher and this place was very useful.” 

Yixing opened her eyes and turned her head toward the other woman, ready to suggest going home. Her voice died in her throat when Jongdae’s voice rang through the silence again. 

A haunting melody in moll was vibrating through the cool air and nearly punched all breath out of Yixing’s lungs. Every note was a familiar one in its length, pitch and completion and Yixing stared in awe as Jongdae sang, once again swaying in her spot, the Melody that Yixing had harbored deep in her heart all those years. 

It was silent for a while after the last note had echoed over the water. Yixing was at loss, shaken inside and stunned alike, thoughts racing as her body remained paralyzed in its spot. 

How did you respond to your soulmate, an inebriated stranger, revealing itself to you on accident? 

“Someone somewhere out there,” Jongdae sighed lowly “knows these sounds as intimately as I. And if I’m lucky, someday, I will hear them too. But what are the chances in this big world?” 

What were the chances indeed that Zhang Yixing from Changsha in China would find her soulmate on a late Wednesday night only a few streets away from her workplace and living space in a completely different country. 

What were the chances. 

“Let me walk you home.” Yixing said, swallowing around the lump lodged deep inside her throat. It was the first thought that had cut out clearly between the blurry mess of emotions, so she had taken it. 

“That would be lovely.” Jongdae nodded and did not hesitate to link her arm with Yixing’s offered one. Yixing could only pray that Jongdae did not notice how deep in thought she was on the entire trip back.

~

Dilemma. 

It was the word that Yixing would choose if she had to describe her situation. She had missed her mark to react immediately and accordingly to the revelation of her soulmate. Approaching Jongdae under changed circumstances applied the high risk to appear dishonest. Yixing would have a lot of convincing to do to make herself believable. 

Yixing wished she had had the wit to react the moment Jongdae had begun singing. Had added a harmony to the melody, anything to prove right on spot that the Melody was theirs together. Instead Jongdae had somberly assumed her soulmate to be far away when Yixing stood right beside her. 

Chances, Yixing rarely missed good ones and yet this one had passed her by at rapid speed. It had to be an important and possibly life altering one. 

Yixing had to drag herself out of this mess and she had to move fast. The more time passing between Jongdae singing to her and Yixing revealing herself in return, the more room for doubt she left. Jongdae doubting her was the last thing she needed. 

The fear of losing her independence over a soulmate relationship lost its importance in comparison to the fear of her soulmate not believing her. They would figure out the details, surely, and since they both loved music there would be a way to continue creating it - together or apart did not matter much to Yixing. 

There had to be a way to express her sincerity. Through music, because that was the way Yixing transported her feelings best. 

Instead of sleeping Yixing opened her working netbook, plugged her small keyboard into it and opened the producing software. She had important work to do and personal rules to break. 

~

“You look tired.” Chanyeol said when he peeked in to check up on her the next afternoon. 

“I am.” Yixing admitted. She took off her glasses and rubbed over where the nose pads had left imprints. 

“There are points in time that are for sleeping and they’re called night, you know.” 

“Mind-blowing. When did that epiphany come to you?” 

Chanyeol chuckled at the jab and left it uncommented. They knew each other for many years and so he recognized the good-nature of a joke when faced with it. The man let himself in and settled down on the office chair next to Yixing, body turned toward her. 

“You seem unsettled. Did something happen at the party? Brought somebody home and they turned out not to be that pleasant?” 

Yixing shook her head and threw him a quick glance while adjusting the settings in the mastering regulator tool. 

“What are you talking about? I took the taxi home with Jongdae, you know, Junmyeon’s new artist Chen. She lives a few streets down from mine.” 

“The one you told Junmyeon to have me produce only yesterday?” 

Yixing hummed and adjusted her headphones to get a listen. Chanyeol grabbed for another pair set on the side, but Yixing stopped him with a hand on his forearm and shook her head. 

“This is not open for sharing.” 

“Not? How secretive.” Chanyeol teased and resettled on his chair. 

Yixing could feel his eyes on her face while she jotted down a few words of adjustments still to make. An hour more and it was acceptable enough to be presented. 

“Say, don’t you have a first meeting with Chen today?” 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose slightly and she braced herself for a comment. 

“In a few hours and Junmyeon will be around as well. Why are you asking? Changed your mind about producing her?” 

Yixing briefly contemplated giving him a long-winded answer and decided against it quickly. The first person to know about Yixing finding her soulmate had to be the soulmate herself. Chanyeol would hear it from her soon enough. 

“Scared I’ll steal her from you after all?” Yixing evaded the question by asking one in return. Chanyeol merely shrugged non-committed. 

“Look, I’m asking because I was hoping you’d send her to me after you guys are done? And distract Junmyeon while you’re at it. I have no interest in having him linger around.” 

“Depends on what I’m getting out of it. Make me an offer.” 

“Details.” 

“Details?” Chanyeol repeated carefully. “About what?” 

“You’ll see. You’ll be the first not involved to hear them and can brag about that to everyone. Is that good enough for you?” 

Chanyeol let a long, contemplating hum but Yixing knew already that he would not let the chance pass by to hear what he thought was juicy gossip. 

~

Time stretched minutes into days that left Yixing jittery and restless. Of course, she knew the first meeting between producer and artist was a delicate event, estimating whether the working relationship would be effective and mutually beneficial. Naturally this took a little time and she had to be patient. Jongdae did not anticipate of course that Yixing waited to drop another topic of delicate nature on her. 

Yet, Yixing felt she was even less prepared for this confession than Jongdae when she entered the production room Yixing had taken into her possession. 

“Chanyeol said you wanted to see me?” 

Yixing nearly fell out of her chair from how fast she swiveled around to look at Jongdae. The other was dressed in nothing out of the ordinary, still Yixing thought she looked effortlessly lovely. Perhaps it was the Melody speaking and she became biased rapidly, but this was her soulmate. The one to hopefully be romantically involved with, eventually. 

“Thanks for coming. Have a seat.” 

Yixing pointed at the chair Chanyeol had occupied hours before and reached for the second pair of headphones. Jongdae sat down and accepted them with a questioning look before setting them on top of her head. 

“Excuse me for asking, but Junmyeon said you won’t be producing for me? Then why…” She trailed off, all the while looking at Yixing. 

“I didn’t ask you to come here for business reasons. You’ll see. There’s something I want you to listen to. I made it after I dropped you off yesterday.” 

“Alright?” Jongdae’s hands moved up to adjust the headphones over her ears and Yixing stumbled over the words she wanted to get out before putting her heart into the other’s palms. 

“Just one thing. I’m sorry I didn’t react immediately yesterday. You took me by surprise, I hope you will believe me that.” 

Yixing took a deep breath and hit play. 

The array of emotions flashing over Jongdae’s face was mesmerizing. The eyebrows drawn together moved toward her hairline and her jaw went slack. The confusion made place for surprise and when Jongdae’s eyes found hers Yixing held eye contact. 

Vaguely she registered that she kept holding her breath only to draw air in harshly by instinct. Her focus was on Jongdae and Jongdae only until the other pulled the headphones off her head and let them rest in her neck. 

Yixing anticipated her answer, prepared for everything and nothing at the same time. 

“That’s my Melody. You made a song with my Melody.” 

“Our Melody.” Yixing stressed. “Our Melody in moll.” 

The corner of Jongdae’s lips lifted slightly into a hint of a smile before going down again.

“Give me one reason and one explanation. I want to believe you, but this is quite of a coincidence.” Jongdae demanded with a serious expression. 

Yixing had feared this. Simultaneously she was proud and relieved that Jongdae did not take her words by face value. And Yixing was prepared. 

“It is simple. I have nothing to gain by lying to you. We only met yesterday and we know very little about each other. If I wanted something casual, to just flirt then I would have done that yesterday evening instead of making the effort I am doing with this. I don’t even know if you’re into women. And you said it yourself, what are the chances in this big world to find your soulmate?” 

Jongdae nodded carefully and it encouraged Yixing to continue. 

“I realize it doesn’t speak for me that I said nothing yesterday. I hope you understand I was too surprised. This is the fastest, most believable way I could respond to your sudden revelation. My Melody, our Melody is very precious to me and for years I refused to share it generally and in song. Until you sang to me and now it’s not my choice alone anymore. You know the Melody by heart. It is yours, it is mine. I couldn’t hide it from you if I wanted to and so I won’t. I probably am not making much sense here, but I am better with music than with words.”

“I get you.” 

“You do?” 

Jongdae smiled softly and nodded. 

“My friends call me uptight. They think the best way to find your soulmate is by sharing the Melody around. That never sat well with me. I only sometimes sing it to people when they feel trustworthy. And apparently to my own soulmate when I am drunk.” 

Yixing could not stop the laugh that left her lips at the admission. 

“You can sing it to me sober too.” 

Jongdae went silent for a moment. 

“The song, is it just for us or would you like to produce it with me?” 

“The song is from me to you. You wanted to hear your soulmate and this way you can whenever you want to. I already told your manager I won’t produce for you and this is one reason more not to do it. All I am asking for is a chance to get to know you and see how we fit into the life of the another.” 

“I’d love that.” Jongdae agreed. “That sounds like respecting each other’s space and individuality. Like you don’t expect me to stop existing as me.” 

“You’re an individual inside and outside of whatever type of relationship we build from here. If you give me a chance, of course.”

“I will. I believe you and I want to learn about you too. The universe chose us for each other, there will be plenty of reasons why and I look forward to finding them all out.” 

Jongdae reached out for Yixing’s hand and entwined it with hers. 

“And just in case you thought I didn’t hear that question you slipped in there before, Soulmate, I do find women attractive as well.” 

~

Junmyeon was nothing if not smug the next time they met. 

“Are you going to produce her now?” 

Yixing sighed. 

Incorrigible.

**Author's Note:**

> … and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
